Tears of Blue
by Silver-Green Serpent
Summary: The Guardians have been expanded by one more member. Problem is, no one knows where or who the new Guardian is. Set after the movie, might contain spoilers.


The icy wasteland of the North Pole gave way to the great palace of North. The homey building seemed to invite you inside, where the yetis burst through the doors and hurried to and fro in preparation of Christmas, though it was still five months away. In the heart of the building, a lone room full to the brim with ice shavings was ringing from the sound of the chainsaw cutting through the huge ice block taking up the middle of the room.  
A snow white head of hair appeared around the edge and peered around. The dark red suit he wore was the brightest splash of color around, and the blue sash encircling his waist was large and stuffed full of small tools and delicate instruments.  
The dark eyebrows furrowed above the jolly face, and the large man exited the room and stood in front of the globe that dominated the center of the main building. Scanning the globe, he almost missed the shadow flowing across the globe. But there it was clear as day, a shadow. Looking up, he spied the moon through the glass and understood, without a word needing to be said.  
"I will call them, Manny." The thick Russian accent coated the voice, and the man turned to the console in front of him. Turning a knob, he sent out the northern lights.

* * *

Across the globe, at the towering pink, purple, and yellow towers, the blue blur of motion that constituted the Tooth Fairy whizzed to every part of the towers in under two minutes. Finally, she heard the twittering cries of her fairies. Turning, she finally glimpsed the lights.  
"Ohmygosh! Okay,youguyscanhandleit,right? Gottago!" She chattered away before swooping through the air toward the lights, leaving the now second-in-command Baby Tooth in charge.

* * *

The dark green grass waved in the breeze, the lushness of it like the tickle of feathers under your feet. The tiny flowers of eggs rippled and bucked. The giant sentinels watched in quiet protection of the Warren.

The sounds of shrieking sounded throughout the green wonderland, followed instantly by laughter and the good natured curses of an Aussie. Bunny, while hiding from Sophie among the bushes, saw the lights just before Sophie tackled him from behind. Bounding up, he caught her between his paws and bounced her into the air, sending off another wave of squealing laughter.

"Come on, ankle-biter. We need to get you home. Here, let's go the fun way, not North's dizzy tunnels." Smiling he, tapped his foot on the ground, and a hole appeared. Sophie jumped in, and slid into her backyard followed by Bunnymund, who bounded out of sight toward the lights after promising more play times with excitable little girl.

* * *

Jack, making his rounds with the wind, saw the golden glow of Sandy's dreamsand. He swooped up, and lighted upon the golden island of sand.  
"Hey, how you doing?" Leaning close, he observed Sandy for any sign of the dark sand that had once enveloped him. Satisfied when he saw neither hide nor hair of it, he looked to the Dream-Giver for his answer.  
Sandy smiled and sent another streamer of golden sand flying down to a sleeping child, causing the little girl receiving it to curl up snugly into her covers and sigh contentedly. Motioning to the girl, Sandy smiled as if it explained everything.  
And to Jack it did, Sandy was happy doing what he did best, giving dreams and nothing else mattered. Suddenly, seeing the bright lights, Jack tapped the small golden man on the shoulder and sped off in a race against the golden sand, whooping along the way.  
Forming a hang-glider out of the cloud he was standing on, Sandy headed off after Jack.

The bright lights of green and blue rippled as the two friends swooped into them, carvings paths and shapes into it.

* * *

When all of them had arrived and were milling around the palace of North, drinking eggnog in Sandy's place, North called them together.  
"I didn't call you here on whim. I called you because of Manny." Each of the Guardians raised their eyebrows, the Man in the Moon had been quiet since Jack's initiation a year ago. Suddenly talking to them again generally constituted a warning of danger or something else important.  
"Well, let's see what he has to say! Not just stand here wondering!" Jack exclaimed after a moment of silence, and flew up to the hatch in the roof of the palace. Wrenching it to the side, he opened it, and the light of the moon flooded into the room.  
It landed on the inscribed circle that adorned the floor, and it began to glow with blue light. A new Guardian would be chosen tonight. A crystal rose from the floor, and bright blue streams of light started to creep into the air above it. Jack, after alighting beside the other Guardians, joined them in a circle around the crystal.  
"Who is it? Spirit of Summer? Spirit of Fall?" Jack bounced around watching the streamers form into a solid outline.  
When it was done, none of them spoke. They were all speechless. Staring at the form in front of them for a while longer, North voiced the thought on everyone's mind.  
"Who is that? I've never seen them before in all my life."


End file.
